Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 4$ and $d = 10$. $10$ $c$ $ + 3$ $d$ $ - 5$
Solution: Substitute $4$ for ${c}$ and $10$ for ${d}$ $ = 10{(4)} + 3{(10)} - 5 $ $ = 40 + 30 - 5 $ $ = 65$